GOUENJI SHUUYA: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL
by RandomGirl777
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have somehow gotten my phone number, called me, bought you're VERY own GOUENJI SHUUYA Unit! We- Star*Girls have prepeared this WONDERFUL manual for you to use!


**Author's Note:** Bored life... Do you guys know Marshmellowtime? If you don't! then... Search that author up! After reading 'Hibari Kyouya: User Guilde and Manual', I decided to make my own! Using my favorite Inazuma Eleven Character... GOUENJI!

**Warning:** THERE MAY BE SOME OOC PARTS

**Sadly, I do not own Inazuma Eleven...**

* * *

** GOUENJI SHUUYA: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have somehow gotten my phone number, called me, bought you're VERY own **GOUENJI SHUUYA** Unit! We- Star*Girls have prepeared this **WONDERFUL **manual for you to use!

**WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE THIS MANUAL! YOU MAY DIE DUE TO YOU NOT KNOWING HOW TO CONTROL YOUR GOUENJI SHUUYA UNIT. SO DO NOT BE LAZY AND READ THIS MANUAL!**

**Name:** Gouenji Shuuya. Also goes by: 'Gouenji-kun' 'Gouenji' 'Shuuya' 'Shuuya-kun'.

**Age:** 14, Second-year

**Place of Birth:** Japan (REST TO BE UNKNOWN)

**Height:** 165CM

**Weight:** UNKNOWN

**Your unit comes with the following Accessories:**

Two (2) Raimon Junior High Boy Uniform

One (1) Raimon Eleven Soccer Uniform

One (1) Inazuma Japan Soccer Uniform

One (1) Casual Clothes

One (1) Soccer Ball

Two (2) Sleeping wear

**Programming:**

Your GOUENJI SHUUYA unit comes with the following traits:

**Soccer Player:** This unit LOVES to play soccer. He will kick every ball and will ALWAYS (SOMETIMES) make it into the goal with his Flames.

**Older Brother:** This unit will care deeply for you if this unit is close enough for you guys to be Brother-Sister.

**Awakening your GOUENJI SHUUYA unit:**

Your unit is (kinda) a morning person so he doesn't need to be awaken. Though if he sleeps in...

**1.** The one easily way to get him up is to yelled at him like what a mother would do.

**Modes:**

After awakening your GOUENJI SHUUYA unit, here are some several modes that he comes with:

_Older Brother Mode(default)_

_Kind/Caring and Heart-warming(default / locked)_

_Cool Dude Mode_

_Possessive_

_Perverted(locked)_

_Soccer Freak(locked)_

_Older Brother Mode_, is a mode where your unit will get OVER-PROTECTIVE to you. If you and your unit CLOSE enough- he may end up stalking you. And chasing the boys who try to flirt with you or boys who are near/always with you.

_Kind/Caring and Heart-warming _mode, this will MAY active when your unit stays on _Older Brother Mode_ on too long. He will take care of you as if you were his precious little bunny.

_Cool Dude Mode_, is activated whenever you and your unit are going out for shopping or something. He will always act COOL in front of you and your friends. There will be some times where he will be flirted by some random girls at is around your age.

_Possessive _Mode, this unit will always push others who gets too close to you away. Just like the _Older Brother Mode_. Though he does not show any affection to you, but when others take you away from him, he pulls you back, because you are his- and ONLY HIS.

_Perverted _mode is the harddest one to unlock. He would have to be in _Possessive_ Mode for a along time. When this is Active- he would corner you and if you're wearing a Raimon Girl Uniform, he would remove your ribbon with his mouth.

_Soccer Freak _mode is not that hard to unlock. You just need a _HYPER_ ENDOU MAMORU unit around him. For about 5-10 minutes he will somehow be like that _HYPER_ ENDOU MAMORU unit.

**Relationship with other Units:**

KIDOU YUUTO - These two are scene as rivals, but cares deeply for each other. The KIDOU YUUTO somehow fears this unit if he comes nears you.

ENDOU MAMORU - He sees him as a good friend. Though the both of them are really close. The ENDOU MAMORU unit doesn't seem to fear this unit, because he does not understand LOVE yet.

KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA - The both of these unit never had really hung out together a lot- but they're really good friends. Wind and Fire/Flames. The KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA unit doesn't really fear this unit because he does not come near you as much.

FUBUKI SHIROU - The FUBUKI SHIROU unit and this unit are REALLY good friends and helps each other a lot. Thought to FUBUKI SHIROU unit- your unit may have been jealous of him because the FUBUKI SHIROU unit had somehow charmed you.

**Feeding:**

This unit doesn't really matter what you cook for him, though he will just eat anything that is edible. (If you were going to cook for him... GOOD LUCK)

**Cleaning:**

This unit may look clean and stuff, though he will only clean for his stuff. If close enough to you, he will sometimes clean your stuff/house.

**Rest:**

This unit will force himself to train for his up-coming soccer matches- but will somehow awake at 6AM. When he is close enough to you- he will put his head on your lap and somehow will fall asleep.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: HELP! HELP! HELP! My unit won't stop attacking my best guy friends!

A: Really...? Then maybe you should hang out with some gurl friends...

.

Q: Do you think I should seduce my unit..?

A: Nope. You're unit will somehow kill you for that.

.

.

.

Q: *sighs* What should I do..? My unit won't stop taking my Ribbon off... IT'S REALLY ANNOYING! I MEAN WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO?!

A: Good job! You just had unlocked his _Preverted _mode! Just has an KIDOU YUUTO unit go up to him and push him away from you.

.

.

.

.

Q: How should I take care of my unit?

A:... READ THE MANUAL

With love and care, you and your unit should fall in love VERY SLOWLY! Be safe!

* * *

What do you think of this...? I may have misspelled some words- if you noticed some.. please tell me and I will fix it!

Which person should I do next...? I'm thinking of Kazemaru or Hiroto... Peace!


End file.
